


Arms Wide Open

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Tyler Seguin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Arms Wide Open

When you made the decision to move to Dallas after law school, you weren’t sure what to expect. It was the farthest distance you’d ever been from your family and to be honest, you weren’t sure that it was going to work out in the long run. Beyond work, you had never been one to really socialize much, law school didn’t really allow for much personal time, and the time you managed to find you spent relaxing with a glass of wine and a chick flick. So after a month or two, the loneliness was becoming unbearable.

It was during a charity event, at the beginning of the hockey season, that you’d met Tyler, well actually you’d tripped and he’d saved you from a painful tumble down the event hall’s stairs. He’d made a lame joke about how he was used to women falling for him but that this was a first and after rolling your eyes, you thanked him for saving you from major bodily injury. He’d insisted on walking with you to your car to ensure that you didn’t kill yourself with your heels and though you still aren’t sure exactly how it had happened, the two of you became friends.

Being friends with Tyler, meant that by extension you were friends with his friends. Shockingly it all felt natural. Saturdays and Sundays that the boys were in town and that weren’t game days were spent in front of Tyler’s massive theater screen watching football. On weekdays you often found yourself joining a massive group of hockey players and significant others for dinner or screaming your lungs out at the American Airlines Center.

It was mid-February when you’d found yourself in Tyler’s bed for the first time. The Stars were playing a road game on Valentine’s Day and your date had gone horribly. Letting yourself into Tyler’s house with the key he’d given you to take care of the dogs you kicked your heels off and called out for Cash, Marshall, and Gerry, eager for the affection they were always eager to dish out. Instead of the dogs, you were greeted with a shirtless Tyler emerging from the laundry room and you jumped, having completely forgotten that it was an afternoon game and therefore he’d be home that evening. Before saying a word, Tyler’s eyes raked over your body before they met your own, filling with concern over the tear tracks on your cheeks. He worshipped you that night, making you forget all about your crappy date, and left you feeling slightly confused when you awoke the next morning as to the status of your friendship.

While it didn’t happen frequently and you didn’t advertise it, Valentine’s Day was certainly not the last time you’d had sex with Tyler and all your friends knew it. Things continued as they were for almost a year, settling closer to what could be defined as “friends with benefits” by the time New Years rolled around.

Looking back, New Years would be the most significant day of your life.

You honestly weren’t much of a drinker, sticking to one glass of wine or two Mike’s Hard Lemonade anytime you did drink. But the Stars were throwing a huge New Years bash and all night Tyler kept making sure that the drink in your hand was full. While you weren’t surprised to wake up naked next to Tyler the following morning, you were surprised at how foggy your memory of it was and by how much your head hurt.

It was probably this foggy memory that prevented you from immediately connecting the dots when you became violently ill just a few weeks later. Nausea and vomiting hit you like a truck the first Monday in February, causing you to call off work. For the remainder of the week, you went to work and then came home and crawled into bed, completely exhausting from spending most of the morning hovering over a toilet. You knew that your excuses with Tyler and the Stars’ wags were not very believable but you honestly didn’t have the energy to come up with anything better than that you had the flu. 

You had hoped to be feeling better by the weekend because Tyler had planned this huge Super Bowl party and you had promised to go. Sunday morning found you again bolting for the bathroom and when you finally pulled yourself away twenty minutes later you texted everyone apologizing for your absence. Immediately, Tyler sent back a very worried response and though you assured him you would be fine, you weren’t sure he was buying it.

It wasn’t long after that that your phone started to blow up with a group text from some of the women you were closest to.

Have you seen a doctor?

When was the last time you and Tyler had sex?

When was the last time you had your period?

Did you and Tyler use protection on New Years, you were both pretty drunk?

It wasn’t hard to gather what they were implying and immediately your mind started to race and your stomach churned sending you racing for the bathroom again. Could you really be pregnant? You’d been on birth control since you were eighteen and had been taking it religiously. You’d thought you’d had your period, though admittedly it was almost nonexistent spotting which was slightly unusual.

The more important question was if you were pregnant, how would Tyler react? It wasn’t a very well kept secret that you had always wanted kids, but were waiting for financial stability and the right man to come along. Would he think that you had planned this? Looking in the mirror you couldn’t help but think that you looked like shit from being sick all week, and you also couldn’t help but imagine your stomach blooming under your hand with a growing life.

Deciding that you needed to know one way or another, you moved back for your phone to text Jennifer Spezza to see if she could drop off a pregnancy test on her way to Tyler’s for the game. You had just started typing when there was a sharp knock at your door and you froze, unsure of who it could be.

To your surprise, Tyler was standing there a bag in one hand while the other ran through his hair.

“Hi…” You squeaked out, stepping backwards to allow him to enter your apartment. When his eyes met yours you could see the concern reflected in his brown pools.

“How are you feeling?” He murmured, gently pulling you into a hug. The strength of his arms made you go weak in the knees and you buried your face in his chest, desperately trying not to cry. “I brought you a few things.” He whispered into your hair and after a moment you pulled back allowing him to move to empty the contents of the shopping bag onto your counter. There were saltines, a bottle of 7up (he remembered that you don’t really like the taste of ginger ale), one of his stars sweatshirts (they were your favorite to steal and snuggle in), and a two pack of pregnancy tests.

Seeing those tests and coming to the realization that he has his own suspicions caused all the remaining strength in your body to fade and you slid to the ground, head pressed to your knees. Tyler would have none of that though and his hands found yours, pulling you back to your feet before cupping his hands to your cheeks. “Will you please take the tests…I’m not mad…” He assured you.

With the box subsequently placed into your hands, you retreated to the bathroom, taking careful measures to follow the instructions before capping the tests and returning to the kitchen. As you placed the sticks on the counter, Tyler handed you a glass of 7up and an opened sleeve of saltines before kissing your head and wrapping his arms around you from behind. Sinking into him, you focused on sipping at the drink and trying to munch on a few crackers while you waited for the life-changing results.

The moment your phone buzzed with the timer, you tensed and again it was Tyler there urging you forward. Glancing down, clear as day, both sticks read “pregnant” and you froze unsure of what to think or do now. Suddenly, you were facing Tyler again and he was pressing the sweetest kiss you’d ever shared to your mouth before dropping to both knees and continuing his kisses over the flat expanse of your stomach.

“Tyler…” You breathed, your mind not comprehending his reaction. As he stood back up, a brilliant smile lit up his face and he wrapped his arms around you.

“You’re allowed to be happy. I am.” He assured you, knowing that this was the one dream you had started to doubt would ever come true. “God…I’m gonna be a dad.” His excitement was contagious even if you were still confused and soon happy tears started streaming down your face as you placed a protective hand over your stomach. Tyler’s hand pressed firmly over your own and you couldn’t help but stare at him, his eyes creating tears of his own until he wiped them away before speaking.

“Hey y/n….I love you.” Tyler murmured before drawing you into another sweet kiss.

There was so much the two of you needed to work out, but for now, for now, you were just basking in his excitement, his reaction being everything you needed.


End file.
